Life As I know It
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: The guys have always been full of life, when Hilary wants hers to be over, will the guys be able to save her...In their own ways? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: This came to me when I was upset about my grades. I'm not so sure about**

any pairings or how it will even go. This is truly a fic based on my mood.

**Max**: I'm glad you don't own.

**Chibi-Kari**: I wish I did, then I wouldn't need school.

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Life As I Know It**

**Chapter 1-A Broken Girl

* * *

**

**Hilary's House

* * *

**

"You are nothing but a disappointment!" A tall woman yelled as she smacked the

girl once again, causing her nose to pour blood.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I'll try harder, I'll be better." The girl said meekly, her brown

hair falling limply into her face, matted down with fresh blood.

"No you won't, you'll slack off and hang out with your friends. Since when is that

trying harder?" She yelled as she slammed the girl into the wall.

Hilary slipped into unconsciousness as her mother delivered one more sound

kick to her head. The older woman walked away as a picture fell to the floor. A picture

that now mirrored the life lived everyday, a broken family shattered over the face of the

man.

* * *

**Tyson's Dojo

* * *

**

"Where is she?" A blue haired boy yelled punching his fist into his hand to make

a point.

"Don't worry, Tys. She'll be here in a minute I'm sure." Kenny said looking over

his laptop.

"If she's not here in twenty minutes, I'm gunna go down there and drag her

skinny butt out of her house. It shouldn't take this long to show her mom her report

card. I mean she got five 'A's and two 'B's. She should be skipping here by now."

Tyson said waving his hands wildly in the air.

"Fine, we'll go check on her now. It's not like you're get any training do

otherwise. Kai said as they started walking through the dojo.

* * *

**Hilary's House

* * *

**

Hilary woke to an empty house. She assumed her mother went out drinking

again. This time, this time she couldn't take it. She walked up to her room calmly

ignoring the warm stinging in the back of her head, where the open wound was meeting

the air. She walked into a small pink room. Upon entering, she tore a picture off the

wall.

Holding it lightly in her hands, she sunk to the ground. It was a picture of a

brown haired man with a little brown haired girl on his shoulders. Their eyes only held

only happiness and love.

"Why Daddy? Why did you leave us? Me?" She sobbed quietly holding the

picture close to her chest.

In a sudden movement of rage she threw the picture across the room. She got

up quickly and threw things about. Then she broke down again. After a moment, she

walked over to a disheveled desk and picked up a Sharpie. Quickly she climbed up on

her bed and tore the posters off the walls. Clicking the Sharpie, she wrote in wild

letters, "I tried to be perfect, but I can't. I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry." With that

she stormed into the adjoining bathroom and pulled the razor out of her shaver. With

one swift slash she cut through the soft skin on the inside of her arm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before repeating on the other arm. Sinking against

the wall, she let the darkness consume her.

* * *

**With Tyson

* * *

**

The group walked slowly up to the house. Rei ran the doorbell several times,

"Maybe she can't hear the bell." He said as he moved his hand to knock. When he did

so the door pushed open.

"Weird." Kenny said, "Let's go in."

"Hilary." Tyson called.

Max spotted some stairs, "I'll check upstairs." He then proceeded to climb the

stairs slowly.

The rest walked farther into the house, "What happened here?" Tyson asked

looking at the furniture thrown about. "Is that blood?" He asked as his eyes widened.

Then their calls for her became frantic, as they searched the house faster. This

action was interrupted by Max's call for an ambulance. Rei quickly ran for the phone

and dialed the number. After a minute, which seemed like eternity he hung up. He

looked to the others and then ran up the stairs, the others following close behind.

When they reached the upper floor they saw four rooms, not knowing which one

to go in they called for help, "Max, which room are you in?"

"The first one on the left!" Came a quiet reply, they could tell that it was shielding

tears, "Hurry!"

Kai took the lead as they entered a destroyed pink room, "Perfect?" He said

motioning to the wall as his eyes widened in horror, he ran to the connecting room,

"Oh," was the reply that came from his lips as he looked on the scene.

Max was holding Hilary in his arms. He was now covered in blood and had tied

her once white towels around her wrists in hope of stopping the bleeding. She was

looking deathly pale.

He looked up at the newcomers with tears streaming down his pale cheeks, "Get

down here and put pressure on her wrists." This was his friend, practically his sister, he

wouldn't let her die.

Kai and Kenny quickly took their posts, one on each side of her. Tyson ran down

the stairs and waited out front for the ambulance. Rei could only stand in shock. Hilary

started to rouse. When she opened her ruby eyes she saw her three friends.

Weakly she tried to push the two, holding her life in their hands, "No."

Tears filled Kenny's eyes as he looked at his friend's pale face, "Why?"

She looked at him. Her pain, hate, abandonment, and fear showing through her

eyes, "I wanna go. Leave me."

"No." Came the stern voice of Kai, "Nothing is this bad. We are here for you and

you will be alright."

Hilary looked at him, her head swimming with the voices of her friends and the

sound of the medics coming up the stairs. Clutching her hands Kenny and Kai watched

as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Don't leave us." Was the sound that finally came from Rei's throat as he moved

out of the way for the medics to enter.

Tyson stood behind them watching as they moved Kai and Kenny out of the way.

Max refused to budge. Tyson just closed his eyes and whispered, "Please."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: That was it…Sad and depressing I know.

**Max**: It was.

**Chibi-Kari**: It wasn't very good and I probably won't keep it, unless my mood directs

me too.

**Max**: But then you'll be leaving her to die.

**Chibi-Kari**: No then I'd be leaving it to the reader's imagination.

**Max**: Please Read and Review!

* * *


	2. We Don't Really Know Anything

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you all for all your reviews…_due to popular demand…Kai and Hilary _

_are dating. There won't be a lot on that though. Except a little confrontation between _

_Kai and the doctor…Hehehe Kai and the doctor really don't like each other_. Thank you

to _Angel14_, I will use part of your idea later on. That chapter will be dedicated to you.

**Max**: Where is her dad?

**Chibi-Kari**: That's the twist. You'll find that out later, along with where her mother is.

So no he is not dead.

**Max**: She doesn't own…so on with the fic…

**Life As I Know It**

**Chapter 2-We Don't Really Know Anything**

"Have you found her mother yet?"

"No, Doctor, we can't seem to find her."

"And her father?"

"Her father was Takua T-"

"The scientist?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"He was one of the best. They say he was working on a major breakthrough

when he disappeared. I worked with him on a project once, he was absolutely brilliant.

To think of it, he always talked about his little girl. He said she was the smartest and

prettiest thing around. Poor dear, those two were inseparable. No wonder she would

go and do something like this."

"Well Doctor, I don't think that is true. That might have been a reason why but it

seems that there was-Can I help you dear?"

A blonde boy stood in front of the doctor and nurse, he was covered in blood and

had his head hung to hide his streaming tears, "How is she nurse?"

"Who dear?"

"Hilary."

"Oh, are you the boys that came in with her?" A young woman with black hair

asked gesturing to the other boys standing behind him. Her eyes softened when he

looked up at her.

"Yes, ma'am. How is she? Is she going to be okay?" He asked his blue eyes

searching her brown for answers, answers to questions only two people could answer,

that one girl and God.

The young woman got down on her knees in front of the boy, "Well it seems that

she is resting comfortably. We have some questions for you boys before we can let you

go in." She stood up and directed him to a bunch of chairs in the waiting room. The

florescent lights dulled the room to look a sick shade of yellow. Tyson was sitting in the

corner and periodically would get up and then sit back down. Rei continued to look at

his lap. Kenny rocked himself back and forth crying. Kai just sat. His eyes closed an

unreadable expression on his face. You would have thought he was asleep or dead.

The nurse sat Max in the chair in the center of the boys.

The doctor came and stood in front of them. His hands clutching the clipboard

looking at these boys, three of which were completely covered in blood, "Hello boys I'm

Doctor Seijitsusa and this is Nurse Shinrai. Your friend is okay. She has lost a lot of

blood and these few hours are critical. We were lucky that she hadn't cut very deeply. I

assume that it was habit."

"Habit?" Rei asked as his head popped up.

"Yes. It seems that she cut herself several times on her upper arms. Based on

the scars, she's been doing it for about two months."

"Why?"

This time the nurse answered her hand lying on his shoulder, "That's a question

you'll have to ask her. Many do it as a punishment. They believe that hurting

themselves is the only way."

"We have a question though." The Doctor interrupted, "How is her family life?"

"Good I guess, she doesn't really talk about it." Tyson said looking at the Doctor.

"How about school?" He asked.

"Great. She just received her report card. She got five As and two Bs. She's the

head of the class, she's just really intelligent." Kenny said looking up, then turning back

to wiping is blood stained shirt.

"Well I take it she has good friends." He said as he smiled at them, "What about

a boyfriend?"

"Me." The doctor jumped slightly at the voice coming from, what he thought was

asleep, boy.

The doctor narrowed his eyes slightly, "Can I see your hand?"

"Why?" Came the one word response.

"Are you refusing?" The doctor asked staring the boy down.

"No." He uncrossed his arms and stuck his hand out to the doctor.

The doctor gripped his hand firmly and flipped it slightly, examining it, "Were you

trying to stop the bleeding?"

"Yes."

"Okay." The doctor said as he pushed his hand back toward Kai. Then looking

back at the nurse he shook his head signaling no.

"Is there a reason you examined my hand?" Kai asked resuming his sleep-like

position.

"It seems that your girlfriend was being abused." The doctor said. Kai sat up

straight, his eyes wide. Slowly his gaze landed on the floor, shock apparent on his face.

"Hilary's too strong for that. She'd never stand for that. I mean she's slugged me

a couple of times for my stupidity. She's strong." Tyson said shaking his head.

"You say she's hit you?" The nurse asked.

"Not very hard. It was more playful but she did yes."

"Fine. Do any of you know where her parents are?" The doctor asked, the nurse

was about to mention her father but Dr. Seijitsusa silenced her with his hand.

"Well she doesn't talk much about her father. I did once see her mother. She

doesn't really talk about either of them." Kenny said looking down ashamed.

"We didn't know anything about her. Maybe if we had paid more attention…if

only I had paid attention!" Rei said now allowing tears to slip down his tanned cheeks.

"She didn't want you guys to know. You couldn't have noticed anything. Don't

go feeling sorry for yourselves. I am her boyfriend I should have seen something, a

bruise a cute something." Kai said as he looked sternly at them all, "I thought she was

perfect, she was so happy when she was around us."

"Well that's natural, hun." The nurse said going over to the boy, ruffling his hair

slightly.

This was all too much for Kai. The pain, the hate for who hurt her, and the fear,

not to mention the nurse just called him hun and ruffled his hair. He growled slightly

causing the nurse to jump slightly and remove her hand. He stood up quickly and

walked past the nurse to the doctor, "I want to see her, **now**!"

The doctor stepped back slightly. Looking at his hand, he was sure the boy

didn't hurt her, but his attitude now made him think twice. The doctor looked at Kai,

deciding to let him in or not. His hands were balled in fists, his body tense, his

expression unreadable. All of these things would have made him say no, but then he

took a look into the young man's eyes. That is what changed his mind. He could see

his emotions, one of hate, some of pain, but the most dominant was fear.

"Okay boys. I'll bring you to her. Just to warn you, she is hooked up to a lot of

machines. This is the ICU so we would like you to be quiet, please." When all the boys

nodded yes he continued, "Normally we don't let this many in, but for today its okay.

She is comatose for the moment, so she can hear you but not respond. So talk to her, it

could do all the good in the world." The boys silently followed the doctor as he lead

them deeper into the depths of the hospital. To the place where death resides among

the living.

**TBC**

**Chibi-Kari**: I have spent a lot of time with my Grandfather in the ICU lately. If none of

you have ever been in the ICU…it truly is the place where death lives among the living.

**Max**: How can death live?

**Chibi-Kari**: Never mind. Everyone! Have you listened to the new Papa Roach song,

Scars…I love that song…this has absolutely nothing to do with anything besides it's an

excellent song.

**Max**: You are way too random. Thanks to the reviewers…Read and Review!


	3. Memories Are Hard

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Thank you for staying patient with me. My grandfather just died so I was a **

little too upset to write. Thank you for all the support and reviews. It means so much to

me. Happy Holidays!

**Max**: She doesn't own anything but appreciates everything.

**Chibi-Kari**: Everything except for my parents…yesh.

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Life As I Know It**

**Chapter 3-Memories Are Hard

* * *

**

**Dream

* * *

**

A young brown haired man chased around a little six year old brown haired girl.

She ran giggling and squealing in the bright sunlight of the park. The man quickly

caught up to her and gathered her in his arms while still running. He flipped the girl over

and tossed her in the air, then caught her bridal style. She laughed uncontrollably as

they both walked over to the picnic blanket where a young woman waited.

"Hey!" The woman called waving.

"Hi, baby." The man answered as he leaned down and kissed the woman,

setting the little girl on the side.

"Yuck!" She said as her parents kissed, she covered her face with her hands.

"Is that so?" The man asked as he turned to the little girl and pounced on her

tickling her.

"Mommy! Mommy, help!" The little girl cried in between fits of laughter.

"Help? Sure." The woman responded as she started to tickle the girl too.

"Don't…stop!" The little girl squealed.

"Don't stop?" The man asked.

"No!" She cried.

"Fine. But you did tell us not to stop." He said as he leaned on his heals and put

his arm around his wife.

"That's not what I meant, Daddy!" She said as her giggles subsided.

"Let me take a picture." The woman said taking out her camera. The man stood

up and grabbed the girl sitting her on his shoulders. They both smiled widely as the

camera flashed. "That's a picture to frame." The woman said smiling as he put the girl

back down on the ground and sat down himself, "Now let's eat!"

"Hey, angel, pass me the potato salad." The man said looking at the little girl that

had settled herself on the other side of the blanket, "Hey. Hilary. Hilary."

* * *

**Hospital Room

* * *

**

A brunette teen groaned as her eyes fluttered up.

"Hilary." A masculine voice called her name.

She opened her eyes to find a shadow looming over her, the light coming from

around it made it so she couldn't see the face, "Daddy?"

"Hilary! Oh thank God! Nurse!" The figure called as it quickly ran out the door,

then came back, "Oh Hilary we thought you were going to die. You've been out for

three days. You scared us so bad."

"Rei?" She said squinting her eyes as the figure finally came into focus.

"Yeah? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He asked as he neared

her again.

"Close the blinds." She answered as he shook his head yes and followed her

directions, "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Kenny went down to get something to eat. And then Max had a

breakdown and it took Kai and Tyson to get him out of the room. Now how are you

feeling?" He asked.

"Horrible. I feel really weak and I hurt. What happened? And why are my hands

tied down?" She asked as she pulled hard on the cloth holding her in the bed.

Rei came over and placed his hands on hers to stop her from pulling, "They're

there for your own good." He answered as she stared back at him.

"What?"

"Hil, you tried to kill yourself." He answered, closing his eyes momenterly not

wanting the memories of that night that haunted him to come back.

Her mouth fell open as she looked at him, "No." She trailed off for a moment

before it all came back. All the pain, all the abuse, her need to die, it all came back

flooding into her head like a waterfall. She closed her eyes to try and stop the

memories.

Rei became nervous by her actions and came closer to her. "Hilary." He said

softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

She nuzzled her head into his chest as she sobbed, "I just want to die."

Repeating these words over and over again, letting the frustration flow out of her.

Letting her friend hold her to try to do the impossible, console her.

"Hilary." This time it was a different voice. This was the strong voice of her

boyfriend. It wasn't cold as usual; it was more of a command. A command no normal

person would understand. With saying her name he could tell her so much. This time

he was telling her to live to overcome everything.

She looked over to the door and saw Kai, Tyson, and a dazed looking Max.

"Kai," she whispered his name as he came over to her, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked as he gathered her into his arms as Rei went to help Tyson

put Max in a chair.

She shook her head repeatedly. She just wanted to forget for the moment.

Everything was too much and at the moment nothing could be helped. She just wanted

to be with her friends. The only people she had left, "What's wrong with Max? He looks

just a little to content with sucking on that lollipop."

Tyson laughed nervously, "It's a sedative. They had to get him one because he

got a little too upset."

"A little upset is the understatement of the year." Kai said as she shifted her

vision to his loving face, "He attacked a male nurse with a food tray. That's why he's

drugged out now."

Hilary giggled slightly as she looked back at Max. He grinned at her, and then

fell to the side of the chair. Tyson quickly pushed him back into a sitting position.

"This wasn't the answer." This time the reprimand came from Tyson. His face

hardened. "Why? Why didn't you tell us? Why did you do this? Who's hurting you?"

She turned her face away from all of them letting a few more tears fall from her

eyes.

"**Talk to us, Hil! We're your friends! We want to be there for you, like you **

**have been for us. But you have to talk!**" He yelled at her causing her to flinch

involuntarily. She could tell by the silence that Kai had glared him into submission. She

let the silence over take them. Let it lull them into a false sense of security. Let it take

them into its arms on lies and destruction, a trap she fell into too easily.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: There is another chapter. Don't worry, things will be revealed soon. And I

will try to update sooner. **Any questions just ask! I'll try to answer them. If you**

**previously asked a question that I didn't answer ask again, cause I wasn't paying**

**attention. Thanks!**

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	4. Nearer Still

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Thank you for all your reviews! Oh and I read that they have 

sedatives in lollypops for children. Completely random, but that's why it's in

there. Oh and **angelgrl14** I'm tweaking your suggestion, but it is in this chapter.

**Max**: She doesn't own anything, but wants to own everything.

**Chibi-Kari**: Hahaha, no I'm just happy with my FSU.

**Max**: You don't own that…you'd be rich if you did. You just got into it. Anyway,

on with the fic…

* * *

**Life As I Know It**

**Chapter 4-Nearer Still

* * *

**

**Hilary's Room

* * *

**

It was a little passed midnight and the moonlight gently fell on a young girl,

her brown hair mixing with the darkness, its grasp slowly taking hold of her life.

Hilary slept peacefully, a peaceful sleep that had taken two weeks for her to

obtain. In dreaming she entered a place where all her troubles and secrets

dissolved into a happier time. Even after a week she still hadn't told the guys

about her mother. They didn't need to know that, they didn't need to know any of

the secrets she harbored, even though they dealt with the guys themselves. This

was her burden, a burden she thought she had to deal with alone. She would do

anything to save her friends, even if it meant destroying herself with the truth.

The nurses had recently taken her restraints off after serious physiological

evaluations. It was determined that she had had a severe mental breakdown,

due to "stressors." They had all been in the room when the announcement had

been made, that was yesterday. Kai coughed at their stressor comment. She

was to come home today. She would stay with Tyson and the guys, since her

mother still hadn't been able to be reached. She was supposed to be at a

conference of sorts. The doctors had ordered bed rest for at least a week after

going to his house. They said she wasn't reproducing her blood as fast as they

wished, something about an illness she had had when she was younger.

The sliver of light dancing across her pale face was interrupted by a

lingering shadow, dampening the lingering peaceful light. A silver flicker is the

only light in the growing darkness of the room. Hilary's crimson eyes snapped

open as a gasp escaped her lips, the shadow already having left the room. Her

hand immediately raised to her aching shoulder. Placing the hand back in front

of her face she watched the blood pouring off her finger tips. A dizzy feeling

overtook her as she swayed slightly.

"No." She scolded herself as she raggedly pulled the covers from her

body and placed her feet on the cold floor. Quickly she staggered to the door

and pulled herself out into the empty hallway, falling to her knees. "Help," the

only word that escaped her lips, sounding only of a whisper. She used the wall

to pull herself up and quickly shuffled across the hall to the empty nurses' station,

seeing no one she grabbed at the phone, hoping to call a security guard. Noises

of footsteps echoed through the hallway as Hilary looked over to their direction.

The phone shattered on the ground as Hilary collapsed onto the cold tile.

"What was that sound? Oh God! Get the doctor!" Came a voice as it

neared quickly as the other set of feet ran the opposite way. "Sweetie, can you

hear me? Oh God! Who did this?" An older woman, the night nurse pulled

Hilary onto her knees and placed her hands over Hilary's shoulder.

Her crimson eyes opened once more. "Help."

"I am, honey, and you'll be fine. What happened? Who stabbed you?"

The nurse's questions and comforts fell on deaf ears as Hilary once again closed

her eyes.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Sorry, but this is the best place to stop for what is going to

happen…of course you all know who stabbed her…or do you? And yes her

father is going to play an important role in this story and his scientific discovery

also.

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	5. Only Ones

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Who are the civil authorities? Are they the military…sorry one of those 

alerts from the civil authorities came on and I just wanted to know who they were

exactly. It's kinda like a bodiless entity.

**Max**: She doesn't own…otherwise all her money would be going towards finding out

who the civil authorities were exactly and towards Gunslinger Girl anime and manga.

**Chibi-Kari**: Your so darn critical. I'm moving out of my house in two weeks so I should

be able to update faster then.

**Max**: On with the fic…

* * *

**Life As I Know It**

**Chapter 5-Only Ones

* * *

**

"Hello, Doctor, Nurse!" Tyson called waving his hand at the various people as they

walked into the hospital. Today was the day that they would be picking up Hilary.

"Now home dog, remember that you have to take it easy on the home girl. No yelling

and listen to what she has to say." The old man said as he leaned closer to the

bluenette.

"Oh Gramps, come on!"

"Tyson-" The warning tone emitted from his mouth, but was quickly cut off by another.

"Mr. Granger?" A young nurse asked as she walked down the hall towards them.

"Yes?" Grandpa said turning to the young woman.

"The doctor wanted me to fetch you as soon as you came in the building." She said

turning to let them follow her down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as he marched along next to Max, who had an unexplained

look of fear in his eyes.

The nurse glanced over her shoulder at the boys then heavily sighed, "There was

an…incident last night."

"What type of incident?" Kai asked his voice taking a dangerously low tone.

"Someone snuck up here last night."

"Yes?" Kenny asked her to continue, causing her to close her eyes for a moment, still

turned away and walking.

"This person tried to kill your friend last night."

Gasps engulfed the corridor as they continued to walk.

"Did you catch the bastard?" Max's angry question caused the woman to stop, she had

never expected that type of reaction from the short blonde, and telling from the others'

faces they hadn't either.

"The person got away."

"Where was the night nurse? The night nurse's station is right outside of Hilary's room."

He responded glaring at the nurse.

"She had to go to the bathroom and then ran into another nurse. There had been no

sign of trouble that night."

Max let out an angry sound of frustration as he kicked the chair that was sitting outside

of one of the rooms.

"Is she okay?" asked Tyson as he glanced from Max to the nurse.

"She's stable right now, but she doesn't remember much. We were lucky that the attack

happened right before she was released and that it was dark in the room. If it had been

light I'm afraid that the knife wouldn't have missed."

"Oh God," was the only words that escaped Rei's mouth.

"We agree that the hospital is no longer safe for her, why we don't know. She was

definitely targeted though. Now that she is stable we would like to move her to your

place."

"But didn't she loose even more blood?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, but we can't handle another accident. We can't protect her and she's stable as I

said."

"But the blood, she's lost a lot of blood. It can't be safe to move her." Kenny said firmly

concerned for his friend's safety.

"We are sure that the wound won't reopen and we are certain that she'll sleep most of

the time, that's all we can hope for her."

"Infection…she could get an infection and die!" Max exclaimed harshly turning around.

"If you could inject some antibiotics it'd fix that problem. The fact is you are the only

ones that can take her right now." The nurse said walking away. They had to do this,

she didn't approve of sending the girl home, but the consequences would be so much

worse…and she didn't mean the death of the girl.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Why are they trying to push her off? There is a reason and trust me it isn't

for her safety. I still haven't revealed what is going on, but it's a lot deeper than a

broken family.

**Max**: Thank you all for being patient. Please review.

* * *


	6. Knowledge

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: I realize this is a short chapter, but it's explaining what is going on. I normally**

**like to keep my chapters around 1000 and this was just over 700 so I'm sorry. I'm finding **

**it hard to write long chapters lately. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I got in the mood **

**to write it again.**

**Max: Yeah you were depressed.**

**Chibi-Kari: Yeah, I don't own and On with the fic…**

**

* * *

Life As I Know It**

**Chapter 6-Knowledge

* * *

**

Nurse Shinrai took her head in her hands. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to happen. The

girl was supposed to grow up happily and protected with her mother, but as she saw the bruises on

Hilary's body, she knew that Yuri was doing this. Shinrai lifted her head and glanced around the break

room. The room was empty. She knew they were moving the girl to the Granger house. She tilted

her head back and sunk down into the chair, letting her head rest on the back of the chair.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"_Takua-it's Shinrai." She spoke softly holding the phone close to her mouth as she nervously glanced _

_around._

"_You weren't supposed to call me on this line, Shin." A male voice rang through the phone._

"_There's been an incident." She answered._

"_Incident? What does that have to do with me?" The voice questioned._

"_It was your daughter." Shinrai almost broke down when she said those words. She hadn't told Dr. _

_Seijitsusa that she knew the girl or her father, she couldn't._

"_What happened? Is she okay?" The questions rung in a tone of panic._

"_Not quite, she's stable right now. But she tried to kill herself. It seems that your wife had been _

_beating in her. I don't know why Yuri would do this. I thought she loved the girl. I've known Yuri _

_forever, it just doesn't seem like something she would do, but at the same time I know it was her."_

"_God, I heard rumors that Yuri had joined the other side, I just didn't believe it. I know it hurt her _

_when I left, but it hurt both of them. But I had to, they would have been in danger if I stayed." He _

_sighed into the phone. She could tell he was crying._

"_I'll protect her. I'll do anything." She grasped the phone with both hands._

"_You have to get her out. If you don't not only will her life be in danger, but the whole hospital. They _

_won't stop to get her, to get what's in her. There were so many things we did wrong when we were _

_younger, Shin. And no my daughter is paying for all of them." Then the line went dead. She knew _

_he was right. This was beyond anything the hospital could do. She would do best with her friends. _

_That's how it was supposed to be anyway. But she'd be damned if she let Yuri get to the girl again._

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

But she had failed, failed already. Hilary had been injured again, but God knows she wouldn't allow it

to happen again. She'd drop by the granger dojo at times, she would be the home nurse. It was the

only way for everything to work out.

**Southern India**

He took his wallet out and quickly found the picture he was looking for. There was his beautiful

daughter at age eight staring up at him. He smiled, but he couldn't help knowing that this was

entirely his fault. If only they hadn't discovered the rock, if only he hadn't read it. If only his

daughter hadn't discovered what it truly meant. But all the 'if only's in the world couldn't change a

thing. He had to live with the guilt that his daughter's life would be a nightmare. He couldn't stand it,

but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now.

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan

* * *

**

"I thought I told you that you had to kill the girl." A voice growled from the darkness. The failure of

his subordinate was infuriating.

"I'm sorry, I tried, it was dark." A female voice sounded.

"I thought you were loyal to this cause, Yuri. I thought we could trust you to do this. If the girl

doesn't die then we have a serious problem. We can't carry out our plans if she realizes her power, if

they realize what they can do. You waited too long to take any action. This is bad timing. Find her."

The voice commanded. Yuri could hear it moved across the room and out the door.

She fell to her knees tears coming to her eyes, "I'm sorry, baby. I have to do this, I wish there was

another way. It's not my fault. Your blood lies in your fathers hands." With that, she wiped her eyes

harshly and made for the door. She couldn't let the love stop her again. This had to be done…now.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: I hope you enjoyed this little installment.**

**Max: Please Read and Review!

* * *

**


	7. Prophecy

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Sorry I have major writers block on this story, I think it'll rap up in two or three chapters, though. That will be in a timely fashion…I can't believe I waited this long to update. I'm so sorry it's short. I don't own…because the series is over…obviously.

* * *

**

**Life As I Know It**

**Chapter 7-Prophecy

* * *

**

Her eyes blinked slightly as she looked around. Why wasn't she still in the hospital?

"Thank God you're awake." Max whispered from next to her.

"Man, I feel like I've been hit by a truck…twice." She smiled lightly trying to fix the grim expression on the blonde's normally happy face.

"Well twice is about right." He didn't smile though. "What's going on Hil? We need to know. The hospital sent you home for a reason, they would normally post the police at the door, but instead they sent you with us because it was safer. What's that supposed to mean? We can't protect you if we don't know who's trying to hurt you?" His raised voice brought the others into the dark room quickly.

"I don't know." She looked at her hands hoping that he couldn't see the lie.

"Liar." He hissed. This was so out of Max's character, he was starting to scare her even.

"It was dark." Hilary tried to hide more.

This time it wasn't Max who answered, it was Kai, "You're hiding something. I know what you lie. You aren't good at it."

"Really-"

"Hilary, stop! We know something is going on! We know you're lying to us! Just tell us! We can help! Let us help!" Max was close to tears now and Kai was loosing his patience. The others just looked at her. There was so much pleading. She had to do this alone, or atleast that's what she told herself every day.

"You aren't alone." Tyson said those three words and it was like a flood gate, everything she had ever felt came to the surface as she tried to close her eyes and hold it back. She knew she had to tell them.

"My mother." Her eyes locked on her shaking fingers as she started to cry.

"Your mother what?" Rei asked, he knew, they all knew, but he would do anything to make it different.

"You can apply that to a lot of the questions. Who's hurting me? What's wrong? Who tried to kill me last night?"

"I thought they couldn't get a hold of your mother because she was at a conference." Kenny almost whispered.

Hilary scoffed as she looked up at the boys, she had stopped her crying, "Conference, that's an interesting way to say it."

"Why would she do this?" Max looked unbelieving.

"She hates him." That was the simple answer that slipped out of Hilary's lips.

"Who?" Kai asked, "Stop being so damned vague!" Hilary met his eyes and knew his patient had worn out and if her mother decided to show her ugly face that Kai would rip it off.

"My father." She was about to stop, but Kai raised his eyebrow indicating that she should continue, "When he left…had to go into hiding, whatever, it hurt her. She was so angry she joined the group that sent him into hiding…well I guess not the actual group, I think the men that used to run it are in jail. My father's name is Takuya and he's an archeologist. That's how I knew Tyson, our fathers worked together once."

"Why would anyone want to harm an archeologist?" The question was valid, Kenny really had a point.

"Because he found something that could change everything. And now that they can't find him they want me dead. My father had to tell my mother what the stone said, if he hadn't of told her then they wouldn't be after me."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would they need you? Is it to lure your father out?" Rei asked as he tried to comprehend what Hilary was telling him. It wasn't making any sense.

"They only know half of the story, he only told her half. I was a piece of the puzzle and if they couldn't find the key they couldn't take a risk leaving me to run around. I know everything. I knew more than my father, when I told him the ball was set into motion. The truth. I can't even begin to explain what the stone entails, but I have to be with you guys. It's going to happen soon…I can feel it."

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?" Max tried to reach up to place his hand on her forehead.

She simply knocked it away as she looked at all of the boys, "The prophecy."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari: Sorry again for the delay…Please read and review!

* * *

**


End file.
